Meteorite
Meteorites are an alchemy ingredient. They are one of the rarest in the game, and used in only one formula. Unlike all other ingredients, this and Dry Ice have only one sniff spawn which the player can collect, making these two ingredients very hard to come by. Formulas *Call Up (1 Meteorite with 1 Dry Ice) Acquisition Meteorites can be found in these locations: - Great Pyramid upper floor inside a chest (2) - Omnitopia, Storage Room inside a chest (3) - Omnitopia, Boiler Room in the top left corner of the prison part, near the blowing fans (1-4). Pick up the Wax first, located nearby at the eastern fan, to receive 3. See Boiler Room page for more info. - Bought from the Mad Monk merchant in Crustacia per 3 for 10,000 Jewels - Reserved Monster Prize Chain Exploit Due to the nature of how the exploit works, it can never be used with a Meteorite chest, as all chests contain at least 2. For more information about this exploit, go here. Merchants No merchant directly sells Meteorites. However, it is possible to buy them, in a roundabout way. In Crustacia, a Mad Monk will sell the player an Amulet of Annihilation for 10,000 Jewels. When the player purchases the Amulet, the Monk also gives them a Charm, depending on which Charms the player already has. If the player owns the Chocobo Egg, Wizard's Coin, and Magic Gourd, the Monk gives them 3 Meteorites. The player can then get rid of their Amulet in some manner so the Monk will reappear, and they can buy another Amulet with another 3 Meteorites. However, keep in mind that there is no need to purchase more Meteorites than you have Dry Ice, which is not sold in any way. Trivia Meteorites and Mud Peppers are the only two Alchemy ingredients that can reach the maximum amount of 255 (beyond this amount they roll back to 0). Meteorites are received from the Mad Monk at the Cliff in Crustacia, per 3 as an extra reward for buying an Amulet of Annihilation from him. It is actually possible to obtain 4 Meteorite in the Boiler Room, in theory. This is done by having 99 Meteorite when looting the spawn (which would normally give 1), resulting in the "Can't carry any more Meteorite" message. The loot mechanic in the Boiler Room will now activate, as if you looted that spawn, which will result in the next spawn having 4 as an amount. Now the player must get rid of 4 Meteorite, which is only possible by use of the Call Up formula, to then loot the spawn again and receive 4 Meteorite. The player could also receive this message when only holding 97 Meteorite. They must first have looted the Wax spawn, so the Meteorite spawn will contain 3 instead of 1. After receiving this message, they can use Call Up twice, to lower their Meteorite amount to 95, so they can now actually loot the spawn for 4 Meteorite. Mud Pepper, Atlas Amulet, Mushroom, Gunpowder, Meteorite and Dry Ice are 6 ingredients out of a total 22 that are only used for 1 specific formula. This fact usually makes them very expensive or difficult to come by. Category:Ingredients